The invention relates to an efficient dredging system wherein continuous subaqueous excavation is maintained by delivering dredged material continuously to an assemblage of hopper barges connected together and to the dredging vessel in an assemblage through a system of pneumatic fenders acting on bow portions received in stern notches, the securing being effected by the pneumatic pressure applied by the fenders against the side hulls of the bow portions of the barges and dredging vessel. By removing the barges as an assemblage and quickly replacing same with a further assemblage of barges the dredging operation may continue without interruption. A prime mover having a bow portion similar to that of the dredging vessel may be utilized to push the detached barge assembly out to sea or otherwise where it may be dumped and thereafter to return the assemblage to the dredging vessel for replacing a like barge assemblage which has been filled with dredging material in the meanwhile.
The function of the contemporary hopper dredge is dredging, which is an underwater, subaqueous type excavation. The primary modes of operation of contemporary hopper dredging vessels are as follows: